Icy Blue
by GoingToNamek
Summary: Bulma comes to Kame house to find Krillin gone, Master Roshi unconscious, and Android 18... Wanting something from her. Oneshot, lemonish. Warnings: Dub-con and yuri (female/female) interaction. Enjoy!


Icy Blue

Android 18 x Bulma

Yuri by GoingToNamek - Shikatoki

Soft, strong, feminine hands gripped at her wrists, pinning her to the wall. She squeaked in fright, but it was cut short, blue eyes boring into hers with an intense ferocity that made her blood run cold. _But, she's different now!_ The blue-haired woman thought desperately, trying to fight out of the strong grip. _She's been living at Kame House for almost a year- why would she wait until now to start attacking people again?_ Bulma's heart raced, panting harshly as the android pressed up against her, fitting one long, toned leg between her own.

"What's wrong, Bulma?" 18's deep, husky, feminine voice fanned across her ear. "You seem frightened." She smiled sarcastically, eyes narrowing.

Bulma struggled more forcefully. "Let- let go of me!" She panicked.

The blue-haired woman shuddered involuntarily when she felt lips press against her ear. A breathy chuckle filled the room, the blonde-haired android pressing her lean body more firmly against the terrified older woman. "I don't think so..." She smirked. "I've been waiting too damn long to let you go now."

_She's insane; still a murderer, we never should have trusted her! _Bulma was quickly turning to hysterics. _Of course I'd manage to show up on the one day Krillin's away and Roshi's drunk!_

She had passed the old pervert on her way in, looking for Krillin. The Turtle Hermit had been asleep on the sand, a porno magazine across his face, and smelling heavily of sake. She'd thought nothing of it, hadn't considered she could have been in danger, and then had been gullible enough to be lured in by the typically cool, sardonic android. _Why __**meeee**__?_ Bulma mentally whined, lip quivering while she watched 18's icy gaze roam across what she could see of her body.

As it had been a hot day, Bulma had undone several buttons at the top of her blouse. The android's eyes followed the line of her cleavage, giving the older woman pause. _What is she...?_

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this." She smirked, eyes narrowed with... Lust?

"W-wanted wh-"

And then 18 was kissing her. Hard, strong, lustily, hungrily. She claimed the older woman's mouth with a ferocity that seemed almost at odds with her usually cool demeanor, but still fit her personality. The android's knee–still pressed between Bulma's thighs–began rubbing back and forth, making her gasp. 18's lips left hers to pant breathily, studying wide, azure eyes. The hold on her wrists tightened, her mouth following across her jaw until meeting the blue-haired woman's ear. She felt 18's lips curl up into a triumphant smile.

"Don't move." She warned in a husky exhale, releasing the left wrist.

Bulma did as ordered, keeping her arm against the wall while her mind raced. _18's gay. 18's __**gay**__? I'm in the hands of a possibly murderous, female android, with no one to protect me but a drunk pervert who would be more likely to watch than to help._ She let out a whine, realizing the severity of her situation, and how quickly it was progressing. _She might kill me if I don't comply... _Bulma considered fearfully. _I... I have to do what she says..._

"Oh, but don't you look beautiful when you're vulnerable, Bulma." 18 murmured, free hand sliding down her waist. She laughed at the embarrassed blush that began spreading across the older woman's face. "Red's a good color on you."

The younger woman's lips nipped at her neck, drawing a strangled moan. That soft, feminine hand traced the outline of her hip, dipping inward, ever closer, before working its way back up. She couldn't lie to herself, it felt good. _Ha, right._ Bulma's thoughts interrupted bitterly._ She's just toying with me... _Still, 18's lips were softer than any man's she had ever encountered. The way she brushed, moved, and stroked the blue-haired woman's body was with a knowing, practiced grace, born of empathy–not some guy's best guess.

Though she was loath to admit it, Bulma was slowly becoming like putty in the younger woman's hands–no matter what her present statement against the situation may be. _Kami, someone come save me!_

~•~

The blonde was taking her sweet time, mouthing at the skin between Bulma's neck and jaw, licking and sucking in sweet, gentle caresses. The younger woman's right hand moved between their bodies, undoing any other buttons obstructing her from her target. The v-necked, white, cotton blouse slid off the blue-haired beauty's shoulders, exposing a lacy, nude bra. She stared in admiration, the hunger in her greyish-blue eyes growing stronger with every ticking second.

"Don't move." She repeated, finally releasing the second wrist.

The android stood back, admiring her handiwork. Bulma's hair was mussed up, shirt falling from her, waistline of her shorts pulled down enough to expose the second half of her lacy, flesh-tone lingerie. She was a little pale from shock, but a cute, pink blush was working its way onto her face. Her cheeks, ears, and nose became steadily redder under the blonde's appreciative gaze. The other woman pressed her back more firmly against the wall, hands still where she'd left them to either side of her head. _Hn, while I love seeing her vulnerable, I want her to enjoy this as much as I do._ She thought, lips curling.

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?"

Bulma just watched her, clearly unbelieving of the casual statement. "Yes you are..." She whispered, eyes seeming pained.

"_Hush_..." The android cooed stepping forward again. "You've only ever been with men, haven't you?" She observed, more a statement than a question. Brushing lightly across the just barely toned stomach, 18 continued, her customary, sardonic smile nowhere in evidence with the seriousness and lust in her words. "I know what feels good to women. What drives us crazy. I've felt it, so I know. Men can't hold a candle to how I can make you feel."

Slowly, she ran a finger down from the older woman's collarbone to her navel. She pressed their bodies together again, running her tongue along the shell of the blue-haired woman's ear.

"_Mn_..."

"I want you to enjoy it, Bulma." 18 whispered. She was rewarded with a rocking shudder that sent a wave of satisfaction down the android's spine. "I never said you couldn't speak." She grinned, sucking on the older woman's sensitive earlobe.

"I-" Bulma began, groaning uncomfortably when 18's teeth scraped down her neck. "I don't like women l-like that..."

"Is that so?" She murmured, following the contour of the feminine, pointed collarbone. "That might just change."

~•~

A hand reached between her and the wall, pulling off her open shirt before one-handedly unhooking the nude-tone bra. The shift caused her to move her ams, placing the flats of both hands to the brightly-colored sheetrock behind her to steady herself.

"W-wait!" She squirmed, trying in vain to keep the bra on.

18 only laughed, using her other hand to pull it from her front. Pert, pink, rosy nipples stood at attention in the room; Bulma's blush darkened, attempting to shy away. The younger woman eyed them with interest, carefully brushing across one with her thumb. Bulma let out a quipped noise of surprise, pressing herself tighter to the wall in hope of escaping the amused female's attention.

A finger and thumb seized her sensitive nipple, rolling it almost painfully. She gasped and moaned, unable to articulate words. She had never been aware exactly _how_ reactive they were, shooting pleasure straight to her groin.

18's leg began rubbing again, forcing the Capsule Corp. heiress to throw her head back and moan. Without warning, Bulma suddenly felt a tongue roll across and down her breast, catching the unattended nipple to lavish it in sweet, sucking stimulation.

"18!" She cried, muscles tensed as her body was carefully sucked and nipped to perfection. The android was true to her word. _No_ man had ever brought such responses out of her with such light–yet still intense–foreplay.

She heard a chuckle responding to her cry as the android went to her knees, unfastening the one button at the top of her blue-jean shorts. A hand stroked reassuringly up and down her thigh while the zipper was slowly pulled down, the final, outer layer shed to fall to the floor.

~•~

_Kami..._ 18 thought rapturously, running fingertips up and down across the lacy undergarment. She trailed across the top, tugging lightly enough to make Bulma squirm uncomfortably again.

"18..." She breathed, but the younger woman ignored her.

A long, purposeful finger ran across the outside of the blue-haired woman's panties, pushing suggestively at all the places that made he go mad with pleasure. She cupped a palm over Bulma's silk-covered pussy, rubbing two fingers hard against the material. Her hips bucked forward, another whimper sounding from the back of her throat.

"That feel good?" 18 asked knowingly. Bulma whined again, eyes tightly shut, face pointing resolutely away from her. She pressed again, only to be rewarded with a shuddering gasp. "Well," The android grinned, laying her cheek against the heiress's thigh. "doesn't it?"

After a long pause, and several more whimpers, Bulma answered. "Y-yes..."

~•~

18 stood, casually unbuttoning her own blouse while she eyed the older woman. Bulma was wearing nothing but her panties and a bright blush, making her feel naked in every sense of the word. She eyed the android's chest as it was painstakingly exposed, slowly stripped from the gorgeous blonde to fall atop her own on the floor. Her plain, black, strapless bra was made of a thin, silky fabric–doing well in showing her taut nipples. She reached up, pulling a stray lock of hair behind her ear, icy blue gaze landing upon her much brighter, cerulean eyes.

The android stepped forward again, talking one of Bulma's hands in hers. She watched intently for the older woman's reaction as she brought the captive hand up, placing it over her breast. 18's head lolled back when Bulma finally took the initiative, cautiously exploring the soft, distinctly female body. She heard the sharp intake of breath like a distant noise in the back of her mind, nervously coming away from the wall to map the curving contours of Android 18's exquisite silhouette.

The blonde continued to touch her as well, hands kneading her ass while she panted from Bulma's careful, virgin fingertips. Her own face began to flush more darkly, biting her lip. Finally, the blue-haired woman reached behind, unclasping the strapless bra so that it fell to the floor without another thought.

The now topless android pounced, catching her lips again, rubbing their breasts together in a heated rush. She caught Bulma's lower lip, sucking and pulling ferociously until she was ready to claim the whole mouth again. A careful hand reached down, running two fingers over 18's clothed crotch, mirroring the way it had been done to her.

"_Mmm_, keep that up and I won't be able to control myself." 18 warned with a confident smirk. Bulma repeated the gesture. "Have it your way." She chuckled, sliding her hand _into_ the older woman's underwear, cupping her ass. "Follow me."

~•~

They tumbled into the living room, Bulma falling atop the couch. 18 remained standing, enjoying the provocative display of the blue-haired woman sprawled across the cushions. Her round, large, perfect breasts had delicious, little, red marks across them- caused by the android's enthusiastic mouth. Quickly, she unbuttoned her own cutoff acid-wash jeans, letting them fall to the floor, exposing her baby-blue panties, unadorned but for a tiny, red bow.

She straddled Bulma's hips, one arm embracing her back while the other expertly rolled a nipple. She replaced the fingers with her mouth, sucking, pulling, and carefully biting the soft flesh. The older woman writhed and arched, undulating beneath the more experienced woman's sensory onslaught.

"_Hnnn_, 18!" She drew out the younger woman's name, whiny, needy. "_Pleeease_..."

_She doesn't even know what she's begging for, does she?_ 18 considered with amusement. _This ought to be fun..._ She rubbed her hips, rocking back and forth over the blue-haired woman's groin.

"What do you want me to do, Bulma?" She smirked coquettishly.

"A-anything!" The blue-haired woman whined.

18 slid down the woman's hips, straddling her knees instead. She bowed her back over Bulma's lower body, kissing her soft abdomen with a thousand, tiny, teasing pecks. Her tongue trailed wetly from the heiress's navel, stopping abruptly when it met lace. Hands–previously stroking soft thighs–smoothly slid up to grab the sides of her panties, yanking them down in a swift, solid tug.

Bulma squeaked, her nervousness intensifying with every second she was exposed, lingerie bunched up at her knees. 18 smiled, running a finger through her wiry, blue curls. _Kami..._ She ran the finger down, around over, teasing her in soft, gentle caresses before finally sinking two fingers into her wet, tight heat.

"_**18**_!" She shouted, arching from the cushions as the younger woman stroked her inner walls.

The android continued kissing her abdomen, leaving tiny hickeys in her wake as she flowed from one spot to the next. She licked heavily at the juncture between hip and thigh, smoothly working them both into a better position. She was hot, they both were. _Never_ had 18 suspected Bulma would be such a handful, but the way her fingers gripped the couch cushions to either side, it was obvious she was enjoying the younger woman's attention. She chuckled again, thrusting her fingers more forcefully into Bulma's body. She enjoyed the sweet music of shuddering gasps, reveled in the whimpering, arching passion. She knew Bulma was by no means a virgin, and by her reaction, understood that this was her first experience with a woman. She continued to drive her fingers forward, adding a third to heighten the blue-haired beauty's pleasure.

Her other hand came down as well, meeting together so that she could stroke Bulma's swollen clit while still thrusting into her with the other. The resulting cries made the android shake, undulating her hips against the older woman's leg to just barely stimulate herself. An idea occurred to her, flitting a devilish smile onto her face. Knowing the telltale signs of approaching orgasm, 18 laced her fingertips Witt the heated, electrical tingle of ki.

It was too much.

~•~

"**Gah, hnnn, **_**18**_!" Bulma screamed as climax shook her frame, the orgasm making all her muscles tense in exultant pleasure. She clenched involuntarily, head thrown back, biting her lip while the final waves of sensation shattered her world into a million, tiny shards.

18 drew her fingers back, studying the clear, whitish substance coating them. Ice-colored eyes locked onto her, hand reaching up to lick the sticky fluid from the digits. She found the display surprisingly arousing, the provocative, topless blonde sucking away all evidence of Bulma's climax. _It felt so... __**Good**__. _She thought, finally letting go of her bottom lip with her teeth. _I... I want to..._

She coughed, clearing her throat in an attempt to speak. "Hm, uh, 18?" She asked nervously, trying to sit up.

The android smiled, finally satisfied that her hand was clean. Eyes half-lidded, she slinked her body to lay atop Bulma's–forestalling any attempts of her getting into a more dignified position. "Yes?" She asked in a deep, faintly amused voice.

Bulma swallowed. "C-can... I..." She trailed off, afraid to complete her thought.

"You want to do that to me?" She knew, absent-mindedly running her nails across the older woman's torso. Her head turned, chin propped up on the heiress's breast. "Kami, please do."

"Oh..." The older woman sighed in relief, not needing to admit her wish aloud. She began adjusting, gently tugging at the blonde's nipple, ready to return the favor.

"Wait," 18 stopped suddenly, eyeing the window with a suspicious glance. "In a moment. Let's get out of here before that damn pervert wakes up."

~•~

The End.


End file.
